Sonic Gets Tangled 3: Shadow's Origin
by Godzillaatlarge1457
Summary: It's 2 years after Iblis was defeated. Rapunzel and Eugene have a baby girl named Krisie. Unfortunately, two villains set their eyes on the dormant Shadow the Hedgehog, who can't remember his past, and set him to find the Sol Emeralds in exchange for info
1. Chapter 1: Shadow's Awakening

Time for the third one :D

I do not own Tangled or Sonic series characters.

* * *

><p><em>Corona, Deep in the island's forest<em>

Dr. Eggman's fortress still stood in the same place as it always had. The building had changed in the past two years since Sonic and his friends left. Rust was almost all over it and it was getting beat up. Plant life was growing on the metal. It was evening and getting close to night. Inside the fortress, there was still life in the form of three new occupants.

* * *

><p>Inside the control room was a semi-large pod containing a black and red hedgehog floating in green liquid. That hedgehog was Shadow the Hedgehog, the same hedgehog who assisted Sonic in stopping Iblis from destroying the entire planet two years ago. Since he did not return with Sonic, everyone in the kingdom believed he was dead.<p>

Connected to the pod was a long, snaking black cable that connected into a large console and monitor. The console controlled everything that happened inside the pod while the monitor showed information and data about the pod and Shadow's internal body readouts.

"Release him," said a dark, menacing voice."

A metallic arm reached out and the hand attached to it pulled down a lever on the console, causing the green liquid in the pod to start draining out. After the liquid was gone, the hand's finger pressed a red button below the lever, opening the pod's doors.

Almost immediately, Shadow's eyes opened and he leaped out of the pod, landing right in front of his would-be rescuers in a battle stance. "Where am I and who are you?" he asked, an angry look spread out on his face.

Standing in front of him were two hedgehog-like creatures. One was flesh and the other was machine. The living one looked a whole lot like Shadow with some subtle differences. The single stripes on its head quills were gray, as was the tuft of fur on its chest, the single above-the-eye stripes, his single arm stripes and single leg stripes. Its eyes were a reptilian green with white sclera. It had no mouth and its skin was a pale tan. This creature approached him and stood in front of him. "I am Mephiles. And this Shadow, is my accomplice," Mephiles said, moving his hand towards the robot hedgehog.

The robot hedgehog was now standing beside the console, looking at Shadow. It kinda looked like Sonic. The inside of its ears were yellow, as were the top of its hands. The main color of its body was blue while the fingers, shoulders, the upper halves of its legs, mouth area, and nose were all silver. Its feet were built like shoes, which were red with a white line close to the bottom on both feet. On its back was a rocket thruster. The eyes gave a red, LCD-like glow to them and the surrounding area around his eyes was black. "I am Metal Sonic," it said in a dark, robotic voice.

Shadow looked at the two hedgehogs before getting out of the stance. "You said my name was Shadow, but I can't seem to remember if that really is my name."

Mephiles looked at Metal Sonic and walked over to him before he stood beside him. "What's the matter with him?" he whispered to the robot.

"He must have lost his memory from being stored in the pod for two years." Metal whispered back.

"How long will it last?"

"It is uncertain. It could come back in a few days or hours, or it might take a week, a year or it may never come back."

Shadow watched the two hedgehogs talk amongst themselves. "Are you two done or are you too busy to tell me where the hell I'm at?"

Mephiles and Metal stopped talking and looked over to Shadow. "Yes, we're done," Mephiles said, walking back over to Shadow. "You are currently in Dr. Eggman's old Corona fortress."

"I can't seem to remember anything at all besides who I am." He looked down at his hands and noticed he was missing a ring that was usually on his left wrist. The right wrist ring was still there. Shadow looked back up at Mephiles. "Where is my other ring?"

"You lost it in an event that happened two years ago, prior to either one of us coming here."

"Why can't I remember anything about my past?" Shadow said, looking to both Metal Sonic and Mephiles.

"It is a side-effect of the pod's liquid you were stored in. I found you on the ground and used a pod I found to store you. Recovery from the memory loss is uncertain and we don't know when or if you'll get it back," said Metal Sonic.

Shadow then turned to Mephiles. "Why are you here? Are you here to rescue me from something?"

Mephiles nodded his head. "I am here because I was given orders from my creators back in the dimension that you were created in to come find you so that you could be returned back to where you belong. Unfortunately for us, the time travel machine we came in is in bad shape, so we cannot make it back. We need to ask you a favor."

"And what would that favor be?" asked Shadow, folding his arms across his chest.

"Metal, show him."

Metal Sonic nodded and walked over to another console and began to type on it. The monitor showed seven different colored emeralds on its screen.

"These are the seven Sol Emeralds, emeralds containing amazing power that can be used for anything. We need these emeralds to help us get back to our correct dimension," said Mephiles, looking at the screen.

"Why do you need my help in looking for these things? I have about the same chance of finding them as you do," Shadow replied.

"Metal Sonic found you here, so you must have had some interaction with the inhabitants of this place. They will probably show you where the emeralds are."

Shadow didn't say anything for a moment and thought about this. Finally, he replied: "What's in it for me?"

"We will take you back and show you everything you want to know about your past," said Metal Sonic. He turned around, facing Shadow. "However, if you do not get us the emeralds in exactly two days, we will go and get them ourselves," he said, his red eyes lighting up for a brief second.

Shadow nodded his head. "I'll do it."

"Excellent," said Mephiles in a pleased voice.

Shadow dashed out of the room and went out of the fortress into the surrounding woods.

* * *

><p>Metal Sonic turned to face Mephiles. "The army is ready for action, should he fail to find them."<p>

Mephiles laughed evilly. "With the Sol Emeralds in our possession we _shall _return Shadow to his home dimension, but he will be getting a not so pleasant greeting. With him that out of the way, we can return to this dimension and rule this place, with me as the absolute ruler!" The black and gray hedgehog walked away, returning to his private quarters in the fortress.

Metal Sonic simply watched Mephiles leave. "Not while I'm still around," he muttered, bringing up the video camera monitors to observe Mephiles as he walked down the hallway and into his room before returning to his army.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

**A/N:** I finally got around to writing this one. Since I'm in school now (bummer :( )) I will write and upload two chapters a week. So stay tunned for more. :D


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten Friends

I do not own Tangled or any Sonic characters.

* * *

><p><em>Corona, The King and Queen's Castle<em>

It was another beautiful night in Corona, which was most like every other night, except this one was special. All of the townspeople were busy in the town square because there was an important birthday tonight. Everyone wanted to look nice and presentable for one another because tonight was princess Krisie's birthday. Krisie is the daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene. The bouncing baby girl was born 7 months her parents got married.

Krisie looked almost like her mother. She had nice blond hair and a cute little nose. Her eyes were a cool blue color.

Rapunzel, Eugene, the King and the Queen, were standing out on the castle's balcony that overlooked the entire town square, looking at the cheering crowd below them. Pascal was resting on the balcony's railing.

Rapunzel was a little taller and her hair was a bit longer blond hair. She always tried not to cut it so she could keep its blond color. Now it was down to her her feet and she knew she had to cut a little of it off sooner or later.

Eugene had a nice beard growing in and like Rapunzel, he got taller. He was now 5'11.

The King and Queen had grown older, but their overall appearance didn't change too badly. The King and Queen were both getting some gray hairs, but it really wasn't all that noticeable.

Pascal had also grown, but he could still fit on either Rapunzel and Eugene's shoulders.

Just like what Rapunzel's parents did for her when it was her birthday, Rapunzel was going to continue that tradition and release hundreds of lit lanterns into the sky for Krisie. Rapunzel lit the first lantern and lifted it into the air, causing it to float up. Once the first lantern was up, hundreds more from the town square rose up, joining it.

Krisie watched the lanterns fly around, floating to and fro, with excitement in her eyes. She giggled happily and clapped her hands as Eugene, who was holding her so she could see, smiled. Krisie enjoyed all the pretty lights and colors that were in the night sky.

Rapunzel smiled at the sound of her daughter's laugh and wrapped her arms around Eugene's waist, laying her head on his shoulder. "She loves them," she said, looking up at her husband's eyes.

"She is your daughter," he said with a smile. "She probably finds them as mystical and amazing as you did when you were little."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the opposite shore close by, Shadow emerged from the woods and stood on the shore. He had saw bright lights in the night sky while he was in the woods so he decided to follow them, which is how he got to the shore. He watched the lights with a bit of curiosity. "Maybe the Sol Emeralds are over there," he said aloud. Shadow took a running start across the shore and jumped across the water, activating his jet thrusters that were on the bottom of his shoes and hovered the rest of the way, which was just half of what he had just jumped. As he hovered over, he saw a large structure, but he had to land before he got a good enough look.<p>

Once he arrived at the kingdom's entrance, he saw a ton of people standing around in the town square, watching the lights, which he saw were lanterns, happy as can be. Unfortunately for Shadow, they were right in his way. The lanterns' glow managed to light up the large structure, giving Shadow that look he needed. "That's probably where those emeralds are hidden. There are probably going to be tons of guards around." He then looked at all the people before him. "If what Mephiles told me is true, I can't just go walking through all these people. I need to keep a low profile so I can get what I need and leave without anyone knowing I was even here." Shadow teleported away from where he was and re-appeared in front of the castle.

Two guards were standing at the castle's entrance when they saw a black bipedal hedgehog basically appear out of thin air. They both walked over to it, their staffs raised, and recognized who it was, causing them to lower their weapons. "Hey, you're Shadow the Hedgehog," said the medium-skinny guard.

Once Shadow heard someone say his name, he knew he was caught. He wanted to whoever saw him, but for some reason, something inside of him was keeping him from doing that. He spun around sharply and looked at the two guards. "I need to get in that castle, now!"

"Of course, we'll lead you right inside," replied the second guard, who was a lot skinnier than the other one.

Shadow smiled, following the guards inside._ This is going to be easy, _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>The guards led Shadow to the balcony where Rapunzel and her family were, watching the lanterns float and gleam. The guard then got their attention. "Mrs. Rapunzel?" asked the medium-skinny guard, causing the royal family to turn around.<p>

"Yes?" Rapunzel asked before a huge smile broke out on her face. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was him. It was... "Shadow!" she shouted as she ran over to the black hedgehog and got down to his height, hugging him tightly.

Shadow got out of the hug after a couple of seconds and looked at Rapunzel, kinda threatened, confused and shocked at the fact that some stranger had just hugged him. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Rapunzel looked back at Shadow, showing confusion that her friend didn't even know who she was. "I'm Rapunzel, don't you remember me?"

Eugene walked over to her. "Something doesn't seem right here. Shadow should know who you are. Maybe he's lost his memory or something."

Shadow looked at the group of people, getting more confused by the second._ Who are all these people? _he asked himself.

"Don't you remember fighting Iblis alongside Sonic two years ago?" asked Rapunzel, looking at him with concern and hoped everything was alright with him.

Immediately after Rapunzel said the word 'Iblis', Shadow fell to one knee and felt like something was getting shoved into his head from the inside. Images of him and a golden hedgehog fight a large humanoid monster with wings while in space filled his mind rapidly and painfully. He closed his eyes, grunting as he placed his right hand on his head.

Rapunzel put both her hands on Shadow's shoulders and shook him gently. "Shadow?" she said, now really concerned something was up with her friend.

Once Rapunzel shook him, the images stopped and Shadow opened his eyes again. "Ugh. What was that all about?" he said, slowly getting back on his feet.

Rapunzel gave him space and looked at him again. "What happened?"

"When you said something about me fighting something called Iblis in space, these images of me and a golden hedgehog filled my head violently."

Rapunzel stood back up and looked at Eugene with concerned.

Eugene whispered in her ear. "He has lost his memory."

Krisie looked at Shadow with amazement. She had never seen anything quite like him before. She struggled in Eugene's arms, trying to get out and get a closer look at the black hedgehog, squealing in anticipation, but she couldn't get out.

Shadow heard the baby's noises and looked at her.

Rapunzel sighed sadly. It was hard to accept that one of her friends wasn't okay. "Shadow, I think you should stay with us for a little while."

Shadow shook his head, refusing the offer. "I can't. I have to find the-" but before he could finish, Rapunzel interrupted quickly and said, "But I can help you with your past with what you told me." Shadow didn't finish what he was going to say after he heard Rapunzel. He looked at her quizzically. "You know about my past?"

"Yes," she said, noticing how tired he was. He must have done something exhausting today. "You need some rest and you look like you could use it. I'll tell you all I know about your past tomorrow."

He wanted to know about his past badly, but he was feeling really tired. Maybe it was another side-effect of coming out of that pod's liquid. He nodded his head. "Fine. I do sorta feel worn out after that memory experience." The black hedgehog started to walk back into the castle, Rapunzel and the others following behind.

"I'll show you where you'll sleep at," said Rapunzel, leading Shadow up a flight of stairs. Rapunzel stopped and turned around. "Eugene, it's time for Krisie to go to bed."

Eugene nodded and followed them upstairs, but went into a different room, which was Krisie's, and put his daughter in her crib.

Rapunzel led Shadow into a medium-sized room. It had red walls with an orange ceiling. Corona's sun emblems were on the center wall. There were two wooden dressers against the far left wall while a table and two chairs were close to the bottom left wall. The bed, which was medium-sized, was against the center of the wall that had the sun emblem painted on.

"Here it is," said Rapunzel. "Goodnight and sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning so please get better, okay," she said with a smile before leaving.

Shadow got into his bed and sighed, getting relaxed as he pulled the covers over his body._ I hope this Rapunzel girl knows something about my past. She and that guy with the baby seem really familiar to me. It feels like I know them, but I can't be sure. I have to find those Sol Emeralds because something tells me that when Mephiles and Metal Sonic come here looking for them, they won't be nice in asking, _Shadow thought to himself before he yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel got into her and Eugene's bed. Eugene was already there and for some reason, he was looking up at the ceiling, which was unusual for him to do. "Did Krisie go to sleep alright?"<p>

"Yeah, she's fast asleep," Eugene replied. He then turned to look at her. "Listen, Rapunzel, I don't wanna seem mean but, do you think that it's wise for us to be letting Shadow stay here? The last time we saw him, he attacked the castle with Eggman at our wedding rehearsal."

"He's good now and he did help stop Iblis from destroying all of us."

"I know, but what if he's gone back to his old ways? What if he's faking all of this?"

Rapunzel sighed and looked at her husband. "Look, I trust Shadow. I know he's not faking this whole thing. He would never hurt me, you, my parents, Krisie, or anyone else in this kingdom," she said, rubbing his shoulder that was closest to her and looked into his eyes. "He really needs our help, I mean, he can't remember a thing. We can't just send him back out into the world, all alone with no clue where he is or who anybody is."

Eugene sighed. "I guess not. We'll see what happens tomorrow morning. Night Rapunzel," he said before kissing her. He turned out the light and went to sleep, but Rapunzel laid in the dark before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

**A/N:** As you can probably tell by now, Sonic will not be in this story as a main character. This is mainly all Shadow. See you all next week.


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering the Past

I do not own Sonic or Tangled.

* * *

><p>The sun wasn't even up yet when Shadow first woke up. Actually, it was a dream he had that woke him. He was sitting upwards, panting hard with his right hand on his forehead, eyes shut tightly. The dream he had was strange. After a few seconds, his breathing returned to its normal speed and he lowered his hand and looked around at the room. <em>Who was that blond girl in my dream and why was she being burned and...why did I react the way I did to her death? <em>he thought to himself. He then laid his head back down on the pillow and covered himself back up. _It's probably nothing more than a dream. _

The second time Shadow woke up, it was late in the morning. Rapunzel walked into the room and saw Shadow sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to wake him up, but she knew he needed something to eat. She walked over to him and gently shook his shoulders. "Shadow, time for breakfast," she said in a gentle voice.

Shadow's eyes sprung open and he looked at her before she told him what she said again. He nodded his head and got up and out of bed, following Rapunzel to the dinning room.

Shadow had breakfast with the King, Queen, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Krisie. They asked him many questions like how he was still alive and where he was at all this time. He only said that Mephiles and Metal Sonic awoken him only because he did not want to alert them of his plan to steal the Sol Emeralds.

"Who is Mephiles?" asked the King.

"And who's Metal Sonic?" asked Rapunzel, wondering if Sonic had come back, but was now a robot.

"Mephiles is just a person who found me and Metal Sonic is a robotic blue hedgehog," replied Shadow.

Krisie was still fascinated by Shadow and looked at him with wonder. Soon, she felt like wanting to play, so she looked at Rapunzel and babbled a little.

Rapunzel smiled and looked at Krisie's empty plate. "Someone was a hungry girl. Looks like you're done here, so lets put you in your room so you can play with your toys," she said and got out of her seat, picking up Krisie and took her upstairs.

"Um, I'm going to go too," Shadow replied, getting up. "Thanks for the meal." He had to get out of there before anyone asked anymore questions. He followed Rapunzel up the stairs and into Krisie's room.

"I'll go help Rapunzel with Krisie," said Eugene, also getting up and going upstairs. He didn't fully trust Shadow so he didn't want to take any chances with him around his wife and daughter if he really was faking amnesia.

* * *

><p>Krisie's room and her carpeting was a nice pink color. On the wall was a painting of a rainbow, made by Rapunzel because Krisie was her little rainbow of happiness. There was a pink craddle in the center of the room and a large window that showed some of Corona's town square was close to the crib. A wooden dresser faced the craddle and was propped up against a wall. Laying on the ground was Pascal.<p>

Pascal hadn't grown that much in two years and he was still small enough to lay on Rapunzel or Eugene's shoulder whenever the opportunity arose.

Once Krisie saw Pascal she squealed happily, which got his attention. He rose up and smiled at her, squeaking happily. Krisie and Pascal were really good friends and they loved to play games together.

Rapunzel sat Krisie down and smiled. "Ok you two, have fun playing." She petted Pascal and hugged Krisie before she turned around and saw Shadow standing at the doorway. "Oh. Shadow, I didn't see you follow me. You kinda surprised me."

"I was hoping you could tell me what you know about my past, like you said you would last night," he replied.

"Oh, okay. Lets go to my room and I'll tell you." Rapunzel left the room and went to her room.

When Krisie heard Shadow's voice, she turned around and saw the black hedgehog about to leave. She quickly let out a baby noise, which got his attention. She crawled over to the black hedgehog, hoping to reach him before he left. She got to him and put a hand on his right shoe, looking up at him, a smile on her face. She giggled as he looked down at her and clapped her hands excitedly.

Eugene was standing in the hallway. If Shadow knew he was there, he probably would have said something by now. If Shadow would hurt his child, he would hurt him no matter what.

Shadow knelt down on one knee to get to her eye level and was kinda surprised when she grabbed his nose. Her grip on it wasn't tight and he could still breathe out of it. She was just basically feeling it. Krisie giggled and noticed the ring on his right wrist. She reached out and gently felt it. Shadow laughed a little as Krisie smiled, causing him to smile.

When Shadow didn't come in right after her, Rapunzel came out of her room and went out into the hallway, seeing Shadow standing inside Krisie's room while Eugene watched them. That's when she saw something she'd never seen before: Shadow smiling in a non-smug way. She heard Krisie's laugh and saw Shadow gently rub her head with his right hand.

Pascal smiled and went over to Shadow and gently nuzzled the black hedgehog's shoe. Shadow looked down at the chameleon and gently petted him.

Rapunzel looked over at Eugene and mouthed the words: "Do you still believe he's going to hurt us?"

Eugene quietly crept over to Rapunzel and stood beside her. "I guess not," he whispered into her ear.

Rapunzel smiled and turned back to Shadow. "Shadow," she said gently, trying not to startle him.

When he heard Rapunzel's voice, Shadow got back up and looked at Rapunzel. "Yes?"

"Are you ready to hear about your past?"

"Yes I am." He gently picked up Krisie and put her back next to her toys and waved bye to her and Pascal before he left.

Eugene went into Krisie's room and started to play with some blocks, helping her build things.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Rapunzel went into her bedroom. Not much had changed inside, but there was now a double bed, for her and Eugene, and now the center wall had a painting of Shadow. This was the first thing Shadow saw when he entered the room. "Is that...me?"<p>

"Yes it is," Rapunzel said, going over to her dresser where a golden ring that looked like the ones on his wrist and ankles was. "I painted that when everyone thought you were dead. I made it so I could always remember you." She grabbed the ring and walked back to Shadow, who was now sitting on her bed.

"I...died?" Shadow asked, kind of shocked.

"Well, we all thought you did." Rapunzel said as she sat next to him, handing him the ring. "This is yours."

Shadow nodded and took the ring, placing it back on his ring-less wrist. "Thanks." He turned and looked at her. "What do you know about my past?" Suddenly, the picture of a blue hedgehog, a fox with two tails, a white horse, the green chameleon, Eugene, and Rapunzel caught his eye and he looked at it closely._ Why does that blue hedgehog also seem so familiar?_ he thought.

"You said that you were brought here by a strange white light and that you met a girl named Maria, who you were close friends with."

As soon as he heard the name Maria, Shadow's mind was instantly swamped by images of him and the blond girl from his dreams doing various things like playing games, talking, and looking at their surroundings. Then the images from his dream of the blond girl being burned to death and him crying entered his mind. "Maria!" he shouted.

Rapunzel jumped a little when he shouted. "I guess you're having more of those images in your head again."

Shadow looked at her and nodded. "Tell me more about this Maria."

"Maria was the princess of Corona when you were around. Like I said before, you and her were best friends. When she was burned to death for accusations of being a witch by Gothel, you killed those who were responsible for her death, except Gothel because she got away, and freed Iblis. You and Iblis attacked the kingdom, but were sealed away by my grandfather."

"That dream I had last night was basically what you told me, except for the stuff after killing all the people who killed Maria. I guess that wasn't just a silly dream after all."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that painful memory again Shadow," Rapunzel said sadly, giving him a hug.

Shadow said nothing as he hugged her back. "What happened after that?" he finally asked.

"Well, two years ago you were released from your prison by Dr. Eggman, who came here to reawaken Iblis for some unknown reason. When Eugene and I had our wedding rehearsal, you and Dr. Eggman attacked the castle to get the Sol Emeralds. You fought Sonic and almost killed him, but I managed to get you to stop. Eggman stole the emeralds while you were knocked out by Eugene. I took you to the dungeon and talked with you for a little and that's when you told me about your past."

Shadow started getting more flashbacks about him being re-awoken, the fight with Sonic and the talk he had with Rapunzel.

"When Eggman released Iblis, you weren't that eager to help, but I managed to convince you."

Shadow got a flashback of Maria telling him what the right thing for him to do was and that she loved him. He turned to Rapunzel. "Thank you for your help." He got off the bed and walked to the doorway, but before he turned around, he said: "Do you think you can show me around the town?"

"Sure. I'll ask Eugene if he wants to come along and to bring Krisie. She seems to really like you despite that she's hardly even known you," Rapunzel said as she got up. She walked out of the room and followed Shadow to Krisie's room. "Do you two wanna come for a walk with me and Shadow?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah," said Eugene before he picked up Krisie. "Lets go for a walk kiddo."

They all went outside and began their sight-seeing walk. Shadow had time to think about what he was going to do._ Now I can go see if those Sol Emeralds are in any of these buildings. But should I really take those emeralds just to know about my past? Maybe Mephiles knows something Rapunzel doesn't. No, I have to know all about my past...but I can't let Rapunzel and her family be harmed. I've let one friend die and I won't lose anymore._

* * *

><p>Once they returned from their walk, Shadow, Pascal, Rapunzel and Eugene played with Krisie, building with blocks and playing dress-up. Pascal did not like being in a dress that much when they played dress-up.<p>

Later, Eugene took Shadow to see Maximus. Eugene rode the white horse around the woods while Shadow ran beside them. They also went to Rapunzel's old tower, which had started to become overtaken by the fauna of the woods. Eugene told Shadow all about how Sonic and all of them met and how Rapunzel was rescued from that tower.

Next, they went to the Snuggly Duckling, where they talked with the pub thugs. Hookhand had become a concert pianist and Big Nose found a girlfriend. They all talked about their dreams and old times until Shadow and Eugene had to leave.

It was evening when they got back and the day was almost over. Shadow wandered around the castle, trying to find the Sol Emeralds. He soon found the right room and was about to enter when Rapunzel saw him, telling him it was dinner time. Shadow followed her and had a nice dinner. He was too tired and too full to continue his search, so the black hedgehog to his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3<p>

**A/N:** Yeah, I updated it. Sorry if I do frequently unpredictable updates on this stuff but I really like to get this story down so everyone can read it without having to be buffered by an incomplete story. I'll update this whenever I don't have that much homework.


	4. Chapter 4: Sol Emerald Plot

I do not own Sonic or Tangled

* * *

><p>The next morning, Shadow woke up feeling alright about today. He didn't have any bad dreams or memory flashbacks like last night. The dream he had was weird though. He was running through a green hillside with all sorts of loops. When he got out of bed, he walked out of the room and over to a nearby window in the hallway. It was still dark outside and everyone was still asleep. He crept over to Rapunzel and Eugene's room and peered inside, seeing that they were still asleep. "Perfect," he whispered to himself before he closed the door gently and continued down the hallway. He opened many doors in the hallway, trying to find the right room which contained the Sol Emeralds. He had forgotten where he found them.<p>

After looking in almost every door on the upstairs second floor, he was at the last one. If he didn't find those emeralds here, that would mean they were either on the first, third or basement floor—_bam— _he had just accidentally bumped against the edge of a small table that was in the hallway. "Damn it," he whispered to himself as he opened the door and entered the room.

* * *

><p>The sound Shadow made when he hit the table caused Rapunzel to wake up. She looked around when she heard the sound of a person walking through the hallway. She got frightened, knowing her parents weren't up this early. She looked over at Eugene, who was still sleeping, snoring all the while and gently shook him. The only thing that happened was Eugene mumbling something incoherently, turning to lay on his right side. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and shook him a little harder. "Eugene, wake up," she whispered loudly, this time waking him up.<p>

"Wha the?" He looked at Rapunzel. "Rapunzel, what is it?" he asked in a calm voice. He was sleepy and he knew that Rapunzel would never wake him up if it wasn't important.

"Eugene, I think there's someone sneaking around the castle on our floor."

"I'll go check it out," he said, getting out of bed and going to the door.

"I'm coming too," Rapunzel replied, getting out of bed and getting her frying pan that she always kept in her dresser.

* * *

><p>Shadow had found the right room, seeing the glass box containing the seven Sol Emeralds sit atop a pedestal. The room had been fixed up since Eggman came into the place and snatched the emeralds. The glass box the emeralds were in was newer and the window Eggman smashed out of was replaced.<p>

"Finally, I've found the Sol Emeralds." He said, looking at the glass box and the jewels inside. He was still having doubts about taking these emeralds, but after a moment, his mind had been made. He reached out for the box and was prepared to smash it with his fist when as familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Shadow?" came Rapunzel's voice from behind him, the doorway to be exact. She was surprised to see Shadow here.

Shadow's eyes widened after he heard her voice, knowing he had been caught. He slowly turned around and saw both Rapunzel and Eugene standing in the room, looking at him suspiciously. Rapunzel had her frying pan in hand, ready for anything the black hedgehog might do.

"Were you...going to steal the emeralds?" she asked, sadness in her voice. She was sad at the thought he had betrayed her and her family. _Please let him not be, _shethought to herself.

"I-I have no choice. I need to know about the rest of my past and the only way I can find out about it is if I have those emeralds."

"You could have just asked us for them. We would have gladly given them to you for that," said Rapunzel.

"You wouldn't have. Not if I told you how I would be getting my past back. I wouldn't blame you either. Mephiles and Metal Sonic promised me information about my past if I delivered them the seven Sol Emeralds."

"Why would they want the emeralds?" asked Eugene. There was a possibility that Shadow was lying to them and only wanted the emeralds for himself for whatever purpose they served him.

"Mephiles and Metal Sonic came here in a teleportation machine and it was badly damaged once they arrived. They needed the Sol Emeralds to get me and themselves back to their right dimension, which is also the dimension I was created in. In exchange, they offered me information and a way home. They also told me that if I don't give them the emeralds in two days, they'll come and get them themselves," Shadow said.

Rapunzel looked at Shadow, concerned about the possible threat of attack Mephiles and Metal Sonic told Shadow. "I don't think those two are going to tell you your past Shadow. If they made a threat like that, they plan on conquering this kingdom like Eggman tried to do."

"I can't take any chances about what they know about me. I need to know. If they do make any attack on your kingdom, I will fight alongside your guards to protect this place." Shadow raised his fist again, about to break the glass.

"Wait!" shouted Eugene, causing Shadow to pause.

"What is it?" Shadow said, tired of being stopped.

"I'm sure I can get some emeralds that look like the Sol Emeralds at the jewelry shop and if they don't have any, Rapunzel can paint the ones we get with the same colors as the emeralds."

Shadow lowered his arm, thinking over what Eugene said and the possibility it might work. "That's not a bad idea," he said. "Lets do it."

Eugene waited with Shadow and Rapunzel until the stores opened. Shadow and Eugene got breakfast before they went off and Rapunzel told her parents about what Shadow told while she fed Krisie her breakfast.

Shadow and Eugene, with his satchel that had cash, walked into the store. The store wasn't all that big, but it had tons of jewelry. Eugene walked over to the counter and looked at the clerk. "Um, I was wondering if you have seven emeralds?"

The clerk was in his early twenties with blond hair. "Yes we do," the clerk said as he was about to go get them, happy about all the money that he was going to make today, when he stopped and got a closer look at Eugene. "Say, you're the prince Eugene Fitzherbert." He then noticed Shadow, who was looking at some colored jewels. "And is that...Shadow the Hedgehog? I thought he was dead."

"Well, I am Eugene, and Shadow survived. We need those emeralds for an important purpose."

"Ok sir, right away. What color emeralds were you looking to buy?"

"We need some that look like the Sol Emeralds."

"I might have some like that," said the clerk before going over to the cases.

Shadow was standing beside the case the fake Sol Emeralds were in. "Lets get these things and go back," he said.

The clerk got them out of the case and put them on the counter. "That will be $114,000."

"Ok," Eugene said as he looked in his satchel and found the right amount of money, which he handed to the man. "Here you go." Eugene took the emeralds and put them in his satchel before he and Shadow left.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Eugene came back inside and showed Rapunzel. "They look exactly alike," said Shadow, holding the fake emeralds beside the real Sol Emeralds.<p>

Rapunzel, who had Krisie in her arms with Pascal on her shoulders, looked at Shadow. "If things get bad there, I want you to get out and come back here. Please be careful Shadow."

Shadow nodded his head. "I'll be okay, so don't worry." He turned and looked at Eugene, who gave him a thumbs up. He then looked at Krisie before going over to Rapunzel and gently rubbed Krisie's head. He backed away and disappeared in a blue light.

* * *

><p>Shadow re-appeared right in front of Eggman's old fortress that Mephiles and Metal Sonic had made into their own, and walked inside, carrying the fake emeralds. Once he entered the control room, he saw Mephiles and Metal Sonic looking at equipment and monitors.<p>

When Mephiles heard someone enter the room, he turned around to look at the entrance, seeing Shadow come in, carrying what he wanted. "Ah, Shadow. We were wondering if you would be coming back. I'm glad to see that you have made it before we had to go get the emeralds ourselves," Mephiles said, approaching Shadow.

The black and red hedgehog moved back, holding the Sol Emeralds away from Mephiles, keeping them out of his reach. "Show me the information about my past first and then you'll get the emeralds."

"Ok. Fair enough." Mephiles turned to Metal Sonic. "Bring up the information you have on Shadow's past."

Metal Sonic nodded and started typing on the console in front of him.

"And while Metal Sonic is getting the information ready, why not give me the emeralds now?" asked Mephiles, now starting to get impatient.

"Sure," Shadow said, a smug smile on his face. He handed over the emeralds, still smiling. He knew nothing was going to happen when Mephiles tried to do anything.

Mephiles laid the emeralds around him in a circle on the ground. He proceeded to close his eyes and raise his arms up into the air, as if trying to raise the emeralds' power to him. Nothing happened. The emeralds just sat on the ground.

Metal Sonic watched this curiously, wondering why the Sol Emeralds weren't doing anything. He found information on the Sol Emeralds on Dr. Eggman's database and this wasn't how they were supposed to react. "Mephiles. Nothing is happening. The emeralds don't seem to be working." He walked over and picked up one of the emeralds, holding it in his hand as he studied it with his scanners.

Mephile opened his eyes and looked at the emeralds. "What's wrong with them?"

Metal Sonic finished his scan of the emeralds and studied the data he received. "These are fake emeralds. There is no source of energy coming from them at all."

Mephiles snatched the emerald from Metal Sonic's hand and crushed it in anger. "God damn it!" He turned to Shadow, seeing him with a smug smile on his face. "You knew these were fake all along, didn't you?"

Shadow simply smiled. "Aww, to bad your emeralds are fake. They were the best I could get."

Mephiles growled angrily and fired a purple beam from the palm of his hand, which Shadow dodged easily.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted before releasing yellow bolts of energy from his palm, which Mephiles dodged.

"Don't you even care to know about your past?" shouted Mephiles.

"I do, but I can't allow harm to come to my only friends! I lost one and I'm not losing anymore. That's a promise."

"You will lose everything you hold dear to you now. I will kill you and your friends. Your past, present and future ends now." Mephiles growled before firing another purple beam.

Shadow dodged it and dashed out of the room, more purple beams following him. Both Mephiles and Metal Sonic were following him, Metal Sonic quickly gaining on him. He had to get out of there now. Shadow closed his eyes and was enveloped in a blue light, teleporting him out of the fortress.

Both hedgehogs stopped running after Shadow teleported away. Mephiles turned to the robot. "Get the army ready at once. We're going to attack that kingdom immediately. I'll make sure they all pay with their lives for this!" Mephiles yelled as he furiously left the fortress.

Metal Sonic went to the room the army was kept in and caused his eyes to flash red, causing many, many red eyes to flash red lights back. With the army activated, all that needed to be done was give the word to attack the kingdom. Metal Sonic went outside and stood beside Mephiles.

The black and gray hedgehog looked at him. "Their precious kingdom will be no more once we're through with it."

Metal Sonic just stood there, saying nothing. In his mind, he had a plan thought out.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 4<p>

**A/N:** The final version is different then what I had originally planned out. Rapunzel was going to paint the emeralds and the part where they talk to the clerk wasn't supposed to be in the story, only as a brief summary of what they were going to be doing at the store.


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow vs Metal Sonic's Army

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

I do not own Tangled or Sonic characters

* * *

><p>Shadow re-appeared inside the castle and went to find both Rapunzel and Eugene, finding them in Krisie's room happily playing with her. "Mephiles and Metal Sonic are pissed and they're probably coming here now!"<p>

Eugene got up while Rapunzel put Krisie back in her crib. "I'll get the guards ready," Eugene said before he ran out of the room.

Rapunzel picked up Pascal and went to where her parents were and told them about what was going to happen before going back to Krisie's room. She wanted to keep her daughter safe from harm.

Shadow teleported outside of the castle and waited there until Eugene came with a large battalion of guards. Eugene had to go back inside because he couldn't leave his wife and baby all alone.

* * *

><p>Even though the townspeople saw the battalion that was guarding the castle's entrance, along with Shadow, they didn't seem to know something was up. They did however stop walking around when they saw two figures fly over from the opposite shore over their heads, stopping once they were over the center of the town.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>((Requiem for a DreamTower starts playing [Youtubewatch?v=bf_tJ2iAD1I&feature=related]))**

Mephiles and Metal Sonic looked down at the people below who were looking up and pointing at them. Mephiles turned to Metal Sonic and laughed. "Such pathetic creatures. Just like the ones in our dimension." He looked forward and shouted: "Today! This place burns!" Mephiles thrusted his hand to the other shore side and immediately, hundreds upon hundreds of Metal Sonics flew up and out of the surrounding wools, flying over to the kingdom.

The Metal Sonics heavily resembled Metal Sonic, but instead of hands, either rocket launcher or assault rifle barrels took their place. They were built using the pieces from the fallen flagship that crashed near the fortress from two years ago. All of them descended onto the town, destroying everything in their sights. The sky above turned from peaceful blue to blood red.

* * *

><p>Shadow noticed the large army approaching them and turned to the guards. "Attack!" They all charged forward at the robots, calling out a battle roar.<p>

Shadow leaped at two incoming robots and punched their heads off. Three more quickly ganged up on Shadow and started to fire on him with their guns. Shadow teleported out of their firing line and re-appeared behind all three, roundhouse kicking their torsos, which broke them apart.

Unfortunately, the guards weren't having all the luck Shadow was. The Metal Sonics were slaughtering them with gunfire, but sometimes a guard will get lucky and impale one with his staff.

The other Metal Sonics that weren't attacking Shadow or the guards were busy destroying the town. As buildings were destroyed and fire rained down to the streets, the townspeople ran in panic, running in every direction. The townspeople who weren't lucky enough to get away were ruthlessly killed by the robots. Dead bodies laid throughout the streets as the robots continued their assault.

Mephiles and Metal Sonic watched the death and destruction from above. Mephiles was enjoying this and if he had a mouth, he'd be smiling right now. "Hahahaha, this is just way too easy."

* * *

><p>Shadow was trashing every Metal Sonic that he could find or that approached him. Heads and other robot body parts littered the streets and sidewalks. A whole group of them was approaching him rapidly. He leaped at the closest Metal Sonic and ripped off its arm and used its gun barrel to shoot down the others. Arms, legs and heads rained from the sky as the bullets ripped through the robots.<p>

* * *

><p>Rapunzel and Eugene watched their kingdom, the kingdom they have lived in, burn as the army of Metal Sonics ripped it apart. They noticed Mephiles and another Metal Sonic floating in the air, basically kicking back and enjoying the show. They looked at the street and saw Shadow fighting off multitudes of Metal Sonics. <em>Please don't fail us Shadow,<em> Rapunzel thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Shadow was continuously blasting the Metal Sonics that came at him with the gun as he ran down the streets. Three of them broke off from the main group that was attacking the kingdom and landed in front of him. The black and red hedgehog shot one in the chest and when the second robot shot forward, Shadow backhanded it and sent it sailing backwards into the third one. Shadow opened fire on the two robots, blasting their bodies apart. "How many damn robots are there?" he shouted. After the fight, he had the chance to look around at all the devastation and destruction Mephiles had caused with his army. <em>I'll make sure Mephiles goes straight to hell for all of this, <em>he thought before running towards the main group.

* * *

><p>Mephiles saw that the army of Metal Sonics were dwindling down and soon, there would be no more to distract everyone. He knew it was time to act and he needed to keep Shadow busy. "Metal Sonic. When your soldiers are defeated, keep Shadow busy while I go get the emeralds."<p>

Metal Sonic nodded, eager to pay back Shadow for destroying his magnificent clones.

* * *

><p>Shadow walked through the town, seeing more death and destruction. A group of Metal Sonics were ganging up on a family of five, looking like they were getting ready to kill them. Shadow ran forward and leaped into the air, roundhouse kicking two of the robots' heads off. He then grabbed another robot's arm and swung it around, slamming it against the remaining robots. After slamming the robot down onto the ground, he ripped off one of its arms and started shooting the robots.<p>

The family watched Shadow defend them and watched as he threw the gun arm down and go over to them. "Thank you for saving us," said the oldest man, who probably was the father.

Shadow nodded his head in acknowledgment and continued on his way, approaching the last of the Metal Sonics. The robots were currently smashing apart tons of buildings, raining flaming debris onto the ground. "Hey!" shouted Shadow, getting their attention. The robots stopped what they were doing and flew directly at him, firing all their ammo at him, while Shadow started glowing red. "Chaos BLAST!" he shouted as a red shockwave burst out of Shadow's body, which slammed into the robots, destroying them.

* * *

><p><strong>((Music stops))<strong>

**((I Am All of Me starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=_kTBbTSjZpI]))**

Metal Sonic heard a loud explosion and turned to the sound and saw a red shockwave erupt from the town. He left Mephiles' side and went straight for the shockwave, knowing it was Shadow's work. Metal Sonic slammed into the black hedgehog and pushed him through the streets.

Shadow grunted and slammed his fist against Metal Sonic's face, knocking the robot away. As soon as Shadow landed on the ground, Metal Sonic shot a laser beam from his stomach, but Shadow leaped out of the way, using his jet thrusters to move forward, but received an uppercut from Metal Sonic. Shadow flew backwards and slammed against the side of a wall, sliding down to the ground, landing in a crouching position. He wasn't going down that easily. He used his jet thrusters again to shoot forward, but this time Shadow punched Metal Sonic, striking the robot's face, sending Metal backwards.

* * *

><p><strong>((Music pauses))<strong>

Mephiles watched the battle between Metal Sonic and Shadow with amusement. Even though the robot was holding his own against Shadow, Mephiles knew he wouldn't last long and he knew that Metal would be killed, which is why he sent him to distract Shadow. Now when he grabbed the Sol Emeralds, he would be the only ruler.

* * *

><p><strong>((Music resumes))<strong>

Metal Sonic managed to stop from going back too far and amazingly shot forward, slamming into Shadow. He grabbed Shadow's arm and slammed the hedgehog onto the ground before flying past him and started circling back around, laughing evilly.

Shadow got up, grunting in pain, managing to see a blue blur coming straight for him in time to teleport out of the way. He re-appeared behind the blur and watched it head straight for a building. Metal Sonic couldn't slow himself down in time, so he crashed right through into the building. Shadow ran to the building and leaped into the air, hovering there as yellow energy charged up in his palms. He shot two energy spears, firing into the building, which caused it to cave in on itself.

* * *

><p><strong>((Music stops))<strong>

Mephiles knew he had to act now if he wanted to get the emeralds without Shadow interfering. He really hoped Metal Sonic was still functioning so the robot could give Mephiles more time to get away, but he knew that wasn't possible. He looked at the castle and deduced that was where the emeralds were and flew off there as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>((Music resumes))<strong>

Shadow watched the building for any sign of movement and after a moment, he began to walk back to the castle. When he looked up, he saw Mephiles flying there as fast as he could. "No!" he shouted, now starting to run as fast as he could.

Metal Sonic shot upwards from the rubble, hovering in mid-air, and looked at Shadow as he ran away. Metal Sonic was banged up and had tons of dents. "You won't get away that easy!" He shouted, flying at Shadow. He was prepared to finish this fight.

Shadow was almost halfway there when Metal Sonic slammed into him from behind, causing him to fall forward and bounce along the ground before he came to a stop.

"I'm going to kill you Shadow," Metal Sonic shouted, but suddenly, Shadow got back up and revved up into a ball, shooting himself forward. Shadow slammed into Metal Sonic and the robot tried to stop him by pressing down with his hands, but all it did was damage them.

Shadow pushed Metal Sonic forward, going farther away from the castle and pushed him all the way back to the town square. Shadow uncurled himself and started to continuously punch Metal Sonic's face and chest, the momentum still pushing them forward. Shadow finished his assault with an upwards 360° kick, knocking Metal Sonic away. Shadow landed on the ground in a kneeling position, watching Metal Sonic slam onto the ground and bounce-rolled before he slowly came to a stop.

Metal tried to get back up, but he collapsed back on the ground, his eyes' red glow fading away.

Shadow turned around and started to run back to the castle. "Now for Mephiles."

* * *

><p><strong>((Music stops))<strong>

Once Shadow had left, Metal Sonic's eyes flashed back on and he got back up. He activated his back thruster and flew back to the fortress. Now it was time for _his_ plan to begin.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 5<p>

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I was going to upload this yesterday, but I kinda was really tired. So here it is now :D


	6. Chapter 6: Mephiles in the Castle

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

I do not own Tangled or Sonic characters.

* * *

><p><strong>((Requiem for a DreamTower starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=bf_tJ2iAD1I&feature=related]))**

Mephiles flew over to the castle and landed at the entrance. Some of the guards that managed to survive the Metal Sonic army fell back to the castle's entrance. Mephiles looked at the guards and approached them, calm as can be. "If you all stand aside and let me through, I won't kill you."

The five guards did nothing of the sort and charged at the black and gray hedgehog , spears angled down to his height. Now they were in for it.

Mephiles simply laughed at their attempt and raised his hand, angling it at two of the approaching guards before firing a purple beam, which sliced into two of the guards. They fell to the ground, blood pouring from the massive chest wound the beam created.

The other guards managed to roll out of the way, dodging the deadly beam.

Mephiles shot forward like a bullet with the help of the jet thrusters on his shoes, heading over to one guard and smashed his foot into the man's face. Mephiles leaped backwards and grabbed another guard's spear, impaling the spear through the owner's back. When Mephiles landed on the ground, the last guard was already up and was charging at Mephiles. Mephiles just stood there and waited. When the guard was close enough, Mephiles leaped into the air and ripped the spear out of the guard's hands , doing a flip. When he was upside down, he stabbed the spear through the guard's chest, making it go completely through the man's chest. Mephiles landed on the ground while the guard fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Mephiles turned around, admiring what he had caused. "How pathetic. To think they could actually stop me," Mephiles said before laughing. He quickly ran to the castle's door and entered. He smashed his way through the door and started searching for the Sol Emeralds, ripping apart the furniture. More guards came inside the room and tried to stop him. Mephiles easily took out all of them with his beam. Once he killed them, he proceeded upstairs. "Where are the hell are those damn emeralds?" he shouted angrily as he searched in the first room.

* * *

><p>Eugene heard noises downstairs, along with the sound of men screaming in pain. "One of those hedgehogs is here, so I'm going to hide the Sol Emeralds." He quickly got up but stopped at the doorway, looking at Rapunzel. "If I die, I want you to know I love both you and Krisie more than anything." He then ran out of the room, heading to where the Sol Emeralds were kept.<p>

* * *

><p>Mephiles made it upstairs just as Eugene left Krisie's room. Eugene didn't noticing him as he ran into another room. Mephiles followed him, figuring that man was going to protect the emeralds.<p>

As Mephiles ran by Krisie's room, he got the attention of both Rapunzel and Krisie. Rapunzel walked over to the door slowly, hoping what she saw was just a figment of her imagination. When she looked down the hallway, whatever she saw was gone. Rapunzel still wanted to make sure so she left the room, carefully walking down the hallway.

Krisie, who thought what she saw was Shadow, started to climb up the crib's bars, but fell back onto her bed and after a bit, she managed to climb out, plopping onto the ground. She started to crawl out into the hallway and followed her mother.

* * *

><p>Eugene had just gotten in front of the glass box containing the emeralds when Mephiles broke down the door and entered the room. "Give me the emeralds now and nothing will happen to you," Mephiles said, slowly approaching Eugene.<p>

"No! I'll never give you these emeralds. Now leave!"

Mephiles laughed evilly and quickly ran over, punching Eugene in the gut, causing the man to lean down. Mephiles grabbed his throat and leaped into the air, hovering there, raising Eugene back to his full height. He increased the grip he had on the man's neck and looked at his face. "Now, I've been searching for those _damn _emeralds for three days straight. I'm only going to ask you this once more, nicely, before I crush your throat like a piece of paper. Give. Me. Those. Emeralds."

**((Song stops))**

Rapunzel dashed into the room, seeing Mephiles choking Eugene. She had watched the confrontation, but when it got intense, she had to come in to help. "Eugene!" she shouted, causing Mephiles to turn around.

"Run...Rapunzel..." Eugene said, finding it getting harder and harder to breath. For a hedgehog, Mephiles sure had a tight grip.

Mephiles moved his free hand to where Rapunzel was standing, a purple glow appearing in the palm of his hand and turned to Eugene. "If she moves, she dies." He then turned to back to Rapunzel. "If he doesn't give me those emeralds, I will break his neck."

"Don't...give them...Rapunzel," Eugene said, Mephiles' grip on him getting tighter and tighter.

Rapunzel sighed. "The emeralds are in that glass box."

"_No!_" shouted Eugene, using the last of his breath.

"Thank you," Mephiles said, tossing Eugene aside like a ragdoll. Eugene hit the wall and slumped down once he hit the ground. Rapunzel ran over to him and kissed him, breathing into his mouth to help him get some air. Mephiles landed onto the ground and smashed the glass. He closed his eyes, which caused the emeralds to rise into the air, circling around him. "Hahahahahahaha!" he laughed. "Now this place is mine to rule."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Krisie crawled into the room at this time and saw Mephiles, still thinking he was Shadow. She squealed happily and crawled over to him.<p>

When Rapunzel and Eugene heard Krisie's squeal of happiness, their hearts skipped a beat. They turned to where the sound came from, horrified to see their baby crawl over to Mephiles. "Krisie, no!" Rapunzel shouted while Eugene lunged for his daughter. Mephiles sharply turned around and leaped over at Eugene, backhanding him, which knocked Eugene aside. Mephiles went over to Krisie, who was now shaking in fear at what she had just witnessed. She cried in fear when Mephiles grabbed her throat.

* * *

><p>Shadow ran into the castle, seeing the destruction Mephiles had caused. "Oh no." Once he heard Krisie crying, he ran up the stairs as fast as he could.<p>

* * *

><p>Krisie cried louder as Mephiles glared at her angrily, not liking the constant crying. "Maybe if I squeeze harder it will shut up," he said, increasing his grip on the baby's throat, causing her to cough, her crying starting to get strained.<p>

Rapunzel watched this with horror. "Please put her down," she said, tears flowing down her face. Eugene held his wife closely, watching the scene before him unfold.

"_MEPHILES_!" shouted a familiar voice, causing the black and gray hedgehog to turn around and see Shadow standing in the doorway. "Put her down. Now," Shadow said, an extremely pissed off look on his face.

"Ah Shadow. So glad you can finally make it. I'm sorry that I'm leaving so soon, but I've got a kingdom to rule. You all can go rot in hell, which is where I'll be sending you once I'm done with you, but you're all invited to watch the end of Corona and the beginning of the reign of Mephiles the Dark." With that, Mephiles ran to the window, the Sol Emeralds still floating around him and Krisie in his hand, leaping out, smashing through the glass. Before he fell to the ground, he used his jet thrusters to hover back to his fortress.

Shadow ran over to Rapunzel and Eugene, grabbing their hands and teleported them outside where they immediately started to run after Mephiles, reaching the docks. Shadow teleported them to the other side of the shoreline and ran to the fortress, following Mephiles.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 6<p>

**A/N:** Originally, I was going to have only Metal Sonic be the main villain, but due to a voice inside my head, telling me that Metal Sonic is not really _that_ evil, I searched through the Sonic villains and I settled on Mephiles, seeing how in the game _Sonic the Hedgehog: Next Gen _he was purly evil and a demon.


	7. Chapter 7: Shadow vs Mephiles

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

I don't own Tangled or Sonic characters.

* * *

><p>Mephiles made it to the fortress, not knowing Shadow and his friends were following him. The baby he had was surprisingly quiet, but he didn't think too much of it.<p>

Shadow was in the lead, Rapunzel and Eugene following him. Even though it had been four years since they last came to the fortress, both Rapunzel and Eugene knew where to go.

Mephiles looked down, seeing Shadow and his pathetic friends getting closer to him. He needed to do something to distract them so he can stop them from catching him. He looked at the baby in his grip and got an idea. He looked down at his pursuers and simply tossed the baby aside before landing on the ground.

Shadow ran as fast as he could and leaped into the air, catching Krisie before she hit the ground. He cradled her safely in his arms as Rapunzel and Eugene ran over to him.

"Is she aliv-" Rapunzel began to ask, but stopped once she saw her daughter.

**((Never Turn Back - Piano Solo starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=tgzCCNuXamo]))**

Krisie had many cuts on her from the broken glass. Her body was almost covered in blood and she wasn't moving or breathing at all.

Shadow closed his eyes, holding his head down. He knew she was dead and it probably was from Mephiles when he smashed through the window. He turned and looked at Eugene and Rapunzel, feeling their loss. "I'm sorry she's dead. I wish I would have been quicker in getting to the castle."

Rapunzel gently took Krisie out of Shadow's arms and cried, burying her face into Eugene's chest. Eugene laid his head ontop of hers, holding her close and cried silently.

**((Music stops))**

Mephiles watched all of the misery and sadness, started laughing, which caused everyone to look at him with hateful stares. "Awww, too bad it died. That baby would have made a good future slave."

**((Indestructible starts playing (skip start and play at 0:32) [Youtube/watch?v=Hj2vU2nr5Jw]))**

Shadow growled angrily and charged at Mephiles and punched the evil hedgehog's face. Mephiles was sent sailing backwards, slamming onto the ground. "I'm sending you back to hell where you belong!" Shadow shouted after Mephiles got back up.

The Sol Emeralds were knocked away from his body when he slammed onto the ground landing on the ground in a circular formation. Mephiles got back up, glaring at Shadow angrily. "Killing you will be the greatest thing I will ever do here." He ran at Shadow, growling with frustration and anger.

Shadow also shot forward and the two hedgehogs collided, punching at one another. Mephiles threw two good punches, which sent Shadow backwards. Mephiles laughed evilly and charged forward, elbowing Shadow in the gut, pushing him back, which Mephiles finished with an uppercut to Shadow's face. The black and red hedgehog landed on his back, grunting in pain.

Mephiles walked over to him, about to fire his beam, but suddenly Shadow curled up into a ball, quickly revving himself up and shot forward, slamming into Mephiles, running him over. Shadow quickly uncurled himself and did a long distanced back flip, roundhouse kicking Mephiles in the back of the head, which sent the black and gray hedgehog backwards. Shadow quickly landed and ran over to Mephiles, kicking the hedgehog's chin, sending Mephiles flying up into the air. Shadow used his jet thrusters to fly up and drop kick Mephiles' head, sending him plummeting back to the ground below. Mephiles quickly got back on his feet and leaped into the air as Shadow came back down to the ground and delivered a hard kick to Shadow's face, sending Shadow skywards. Mephiles flew over to Shadow, catching him while Shadow was upside down, preparing to pile-drive him into the ground.

Shadow managed to get out of unconsciousness just in time to realize the ground was rapidly getting closer. He looked up and saw Mephiles plunging him to the ground and quickly swung his right foot forward, nailing Mephiles in the face. The black and gray hedgehog released Shadow while he was knocked backwards. Shadow activated his shoes' jet thrusters and hovered in midair, the palms of his hands glowing yellow. "Chaos Spear!" he shouted as multiple spears of energy shot out.

The yellow spears of chaos energy slammed into Mephiles' body, exploding against his chest, causing him to yell in pain, but two more shots of Chaos Spears slammed into him, causing him to fall to the ground. Shadow charged up more Chaos Spears and flew above Mephiles, firing the spears again, which pushed Mephiles to the ground faster. When Mephiles slammed into the ground, his impact shot up rocks, dirt and grass high into the air.

Shadow landed on the ground safely with the help of his jet thrusters and walked over to where Mephiles landed. The crater Mephiles created wasn't that big in widths, but it was a smallish-sized depth. He looked over to Rapunzel and Eugene, who had been watching the battle. Rapunzel was still holding Krisie closely, hoping that maybe she was unconscious. Shadow felt the need to kill Mephiles to avenge his friend start to take over his emotions. While Shadow was looking at them, a purple beam shot out of the crater, slamming into him and knocked him backwards.

**((Song stops))**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel and Eugene watched in horror as Mephiles crawled out of the crater and proceeded to Shadow. Mephiles' chest fur was burnt from where the Chaos Spears had hit him. He looked pretty battered from Shadow's assault. The sight of Shadow struggling to get back up caused him to laugh. Shadow was also pretty battered from the fight. Mephiles kicked Shadow in the back hard, sending him flying backwards. Shadow landed in front of the Sol Emeralds, but Mephiles jetted over to him fast and grabbed Shadow's throat with one hand and lifted him up, moving him away from the emeralds.<p>

"It's finally come down to this. I'm so glad I will be the one killing you rather than my creators," Mephiles said.

"What?" Shadow said, looking at Mephiles with a confused and surprised look.

"The true purpose of my creation and coming here to bring you back to my creators so they could kill you. That's why I look like you. I was based off your very own design, so in a sense, I am also the ultimate life form, but after I kill you, I will be the only ultimate life form," Mephiles said, raising his other hand, pointing his palm at Shadow's face. "Sayanora, Shadow the Hedgehog," Mephiles said with an evil laugh as his palm began glowing purple brightly.

Suddenly, a yellow laser beam shot through Mephiles' body, causing him to release Shadow. Shadow landed on the ground and watched Mephiles' body fall to the ground with a sickening thud. Metal Sonic had just saved Shadow. The robot walked over to Mephiles and looked down at Mephiles, yanking him up, which caused a groan of pain to come from Mephiles. Mephiles now had a large wound in the right corner of his torso that caused purple blood to leak onto the ground. "Metal Sonic...you traitor."

"The only one that is ruling this place is me. Not you," said Metal Sonic. With that, he tossed Mephiles' body forward. The black and gray hedgehog slammed against the ground and began rolling over to the foot of his crater. He couldn't move in the state he was in, so he simply laid there.

Shadow charged forward to stop Metal Sonic from getting the emeralds, but he was punched in the gut and kicked away. "Fool, stay away if you know what's good for you." Metal Sonic said before proceeding over to the emeralds. He stood in the circle they made and suddenly the emeralds started floating around him, glowing brightly. His body then started to become white as the emeralds went into him.

When the white light faded, a new Metal Sonic stood before them. He was a little bit taller and there were more head quills then before and they were larger. The quills' positions made them look like there was a starfish connected to the back of his head. Single white stripes were on each quill, like Shadow's and also like Shadow, he now had a white stripe on the corners of his eyes. His ears were now red inside and his nose was black. He had black, curved shoulder plates, large gauntlets and leg armor, which had pointed knee caps and white outlines. A plate covered his pelvis and red and white elf-like shoes were place of his regular robot shoes. He was no longer simply Metal Sonic, he was now Neo Metal Sonic.

Rapunzel and Eugene watched as the sky got even darker and rain began to fall all around. Lightning streaked through the sky, lighting up the scenery and giving Neo Metal Sonic a disturbing look. Rapunzel then noticed the body of Mephiles laying on the ground, not moving. She could see that Mephiles was still breathing, but it was in short, rapid bursts, looking like it hurt for him to simply breath due to the hole in his chest. Rapunzel saw a sharp, jagged rock close by and gently handed Krisie to Eugene. Eugene looked at her, wondering what she was doing as Rapunzel picked up the rock and started walking over to Mephiles.

"Rapunzel?" asked Eugene.

Rapunzel ignored him, still walking over to the dying hedgehog, stopping right in front of him. Mephiles' eyes looked up at her. "What do you want?" he said, coughing pain as he spoke. She glared angrily at Mephiles, raising the sharp rock she held above her head. "This is for my daughter you bastard," she said before slamming the rock down, impaling Mephiles right between his eyes.

Mephiles' arms went up into the air during the impaling, but soon fell back to the ground. The evil hedgehog was finally dead.

Rapunzel went back to Eugene and hugged him. "He's dead. Now our daughter can rest in peace," she said, closing her eyes tightly. Her eyes then sprang open and she got out of the hug, looking at Eugene. "The song. We can bring Krisie back with the song!" she said happily and quickly wrapped some of her hair around Krisie's body.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine"

After the song, Krisie's wounds began healing up.

* * *

><p>Neo Metal Sonic laughed evilly as he watched Shadow get back up and walk over to him. "How do you plan to beat me without the Sol Emeralds' power to help you?"<p>

Shadow stopped in front of the robot and took off both his wrist rings, letting them fall to the ground. "I don't need any damn emeralds!" he shouted before charging at him, a burst of yellow energy surrounding him from the sides and behind.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 7<strong>

**A/N:** Yes I just made Rapunzel swear. Wouldn't you if someone killed your daughter or son and you had to the chance to kill their killer?

**Update:** I changed the song from Never Turn Back to Indestructible.


	8. Chapter 8: Shadow vs Neo Metal Sonic

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

I do not own Tangled or any of the Sonic characters.

* * *

><p><strong>((I Stand Alone - Godsmack, starts playing [Youtubewatch?v=c-OeaRnQrs0]))**

Shadow slammed into Neo Metal Sonic, sending both of them tumbling forward. Neo Metal Sonic started slamming his fists against Shadow's lower torso, causing Shadow to leap backwards. Shadow shot forward again, this time punching Metal Sonic his face, causing the robot to stagger backwards. Neo Metal aimed the palm of his hand at Shadow and suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out, slamming the black hedgehog to the ground. Shadow was about to get back up until another bolt of lightning struck the ground next to him.

Neo Metal Sonic thrusted his right hand up into the air, shooting another bolt of lightning into the sky, striking some clouds. The clouds soon caused tons of lightning bolts to strike the ground all around Shadow, making the hedgehog unable to move. Shadow teleported out of the lightning-built circle and re-appeared in front of the robot, delivering a sharp, fast kick to the robot's face before he drove an elbow into Neo Metal Sonic's stomach. The robot lurched forward, but Shadow began slamming his fists upon the robot rapidly.

Neo Metal grunted in annoyance and pain as the punches caused minor dents on his armor. He was tired of this stupid game. He blocked one of Shadow's punches with one hand and flipped the hedgehog over his shoulder. The robot assisted Shadow up, only to knee him in the gut and slam his foot into Shadow's chest, knocking him backwards.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel watched the cuts heal on Krisie, but that was when they stopped. Rapunzel waited for a few moments, hoping for any sign of life from her baby. There weren't any. Rapunzel sighed, laying her head on Eugene's chest. Krisie had been dead for too long, so she couldn't be brought back to life. Rapunzel held Krisie close to her, not wanting to accept the fact that she was dead.<p>

* * *

><p>Neo Metal Sonic used his rocket thruster to boost over to Shadow and grabbed the hedgehog's arm, beginning to swing him around. When he tossed Shadow, the black hedgehog flew through the air before slamming against the ground, shooting up rock and debris.<p>

"Shadow!" shouted Rapunzel, who had heard and saw the impact. She ran over to where Shadow had landed, even though Neo Metal Sonic was approaching them, and helped him out. "Come on Shadow, don't let him beat you." Suddenly, lightning struck the ground close to her and Shadow, but the black hedgehog picked her up, dodging the next blast of lightning and leaped, landing close to Eugene. He sat Rapunzel down and looked at Eugene. "Keep her here," he said before going back to Neo Metal Sonic.

The robot was floating in the air, watching Shadow and his little human friends talk. His right hand was still glowing blue from the recent lightning bolt he had released. He watched Shadow stand on the ground before him and thrusted his right arm up into the sky again. "All living things kneel before your master!" he shouted, shooting another lightning bolt into the sky, causing lightning to rain onto the ground around Shadow, Rapunzel and Eugene.

Shadow teleported up in front of Neo Metal and roundhouse kicked the robot in the gut, which sent the robot Sonic a few feet backwards. Before he fell, Shadow activated his jet thrusters and hovered there, glaring at Neo Metal Sonic. Shadow shot forward, slamming into the robot, which pushed them both backwards across the sky.

Neo Metal Sonic growled angrily and gripped Shadow's shoulders with both of his hands as he put more power into his back thruster, which increased his speed. This burst of speed caused Shadow to be pushed backwards a little. The two hedgehogs were pushing on one another as much as they could, but it looked like neither were moving the other. Neo Metal Sonic ended the stalemate when he kneed Shadow in the gut and punched him in the face. As Shadow was pushed away, Metal Sonic shot out a lightning bolt, which slammed into Shadow's body, pushing Shadow away more.

Shadow's hands started glowing with intense power and a burst of Chaos Spears came out of them. These ones were more powerful than the others that Shadow usually produced. The Chaos Spears slammed into Neo Metal, knocking him a far ways back, but he managed to stop himself before he went back too far. His hands started to glow with a blue color, firing a bolt of lightning from them.

Shadow's palms began glowing yellow again before another burst of Chaos Spears shot out, causing the two energy attacks to collide into one another. The beams pushed each other back and forth in a battle for dominance. After a few seconds, the beams created an explosion that knocked both hedgehogs out of the sky. After Shadow landed, he recovered faster and ran over to Neo Metal Sonic, grabbing his leg and started swinging the robot around before slamming the robot into the ground, creating a massive crater, managing to shoot down fast enough to slam against the robot's back.

**((Song stops))**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel watched Shadow grab Neo Metal Sonic and dragged him out of the crater by his leg. Shadow threw the robot across the ground while he walked over to him. Neo Metal Sonic rolled on the ground, soon stopping. He saw Shadow walking over to him. Already, his evil mind was planning something.<p>

Shadow finally reached him and angled the palm of his right hand at Metal Sonic's body. As the palm glowed with intense power, Shadow said: "It's time for you to die," as he looked down at the robot with hatred and contempt.

Suddenly Neo Metal Sonic sprung back up, slamming his fist into Shadow's stomach, delivering a powerful uppercut. Neo leaped back on his feet as Shadow staggered backwards. The robot charged at Shadow, backhanding his face. Neo Metal then kicked the black hedgehog's side, knocking Shadow to the ground, sending him rolling over to the crater. "Living things are nothing compared to the might of machines." Neo Metal said, walking over to Shadow with his hands glowing blue.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel saw what Neo Metal was going to do and frantically looked around for something she could throw at the robot to give Shadow a little bit of time to recover. Luckily, she found a good sized rock, which she launched at the robot, striking the robot's head.<p>

The impact from the rock caused him to look stagger back a little. He looked over at where the rock was thrown, seeing the female human Shadow had protected a little bit ago. His hands started glowing an intense blue color as he charged his lightning blast up.

Shadow got back to his feet and used the jet thrusters on his shoes and ran over to Neo Metal Sonic and ripped off one of the arms that was charging the lightning blast. The sudden dismemberment caused Neo Metal Sonic to fire his other lightning blast in a different direction, missing Rapunzel completely. Shadow tossed the arm aside and slammed his foot against Neo Metal's chest, knocking the robot down and caused a huge dent in his chest.

Neo Metal Sonic tried to get back up but he couldn't. His power was draining rapidly and he had already lost a great deal of it. He looked up and saw Shadow standing over him. "No. It isn't possible. How could I lose?" Suddenly, the Sol Emeralds emerged from his body, turning him back into Metal Sonic.

"Because. I'm the ultimate life form. You shouldn't have counted everything out." Shadow swiftly kicked Metal Sonic's head, knocking the robot backwards. Metal Sonic landed on his back and watched Shadow approach him again. Shadow's palms started glowing yellow again. "Time to send you to hell with your friend Mephiles." A large blast of Chaos Spears slammed into Metal Sonic's torso, destroying the robot. The only thing left of the robot's body was his head, which rolled along the ground. There were loose wires coming from the bottom of the head. Shadow walked over and picked up the head. Shadow, with the head and Sol Emeralds in tow, returned to Rapunzel and Eugene.

Rapunzel looked at Shadow with confusion, seeing he was carrying Metal Sonic's head. "Why do you have that?"

Shadow gave the Sol Emeralds to Eugene and placed Metal's head on the ground as he put his wrist rings back on. He looked at Rapunzel. "Metal Sonic said there was information about my past in the computer console inside. He probably has access codes to it in his head. I intend to find out what he knows about my past." He picked the head back up and proceeded into the fortress.

Rapunzel looked at Eugene and nodded, carrying Krisie as she and Eugene followed Shadow inside.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 8<p>

**A/N: **It took me a little bit to pick the song for the battle. (I have dial-up so it takes FOREVER to load a Youtube video). There's only 2 more chapters and the Credits and this story will be done.


	9. Chapter 9: Shadow's Past Revealed

I do not own Tangled or any Sonic characters

* * *

><p>Shadow walked down the fortress' hallways, remembering where he needed to go to reach the control room, as Rapunzel and Eugene followed him silently. Eugene remembered how to get to the control room, but he wasn't sure where Shadow wanted to go. Soon, they reached the control room and Shadow approached the computer console he remembered seeing Metal Sonic working on when he was there.<p>

Rapunzel looked around at the room. There was dust on some of the equipment and cobwebs on some of the corners on the walls. "This place sure could use a good cleanup," she said, streaking her index finger ontop a piece of equipment, cleaning off a tiny strip of it.

"Well, this place hasn't been used in two years, so it isn't exactly going to be the cleanest place we've ever seen," Eugene replied.

Shadow slammed his fist into the underside of Metal Sonic's head, creating a loud sound that echoed through the room, causing Rapunzel and Eugene to turn their heads. Shadow ripped wires down from inside the robot's head. Once he pulled out two wires with connectors, he walked over to the computer console. Shadow reached inside the head, pulling out the cable that was Metal Sonic's speech synthesizer. Once he was done, he plugged the connectors into the console where they were supposed to go.

The computer console's monitor switched on once the connection was made and on the screen were dozens and dozens of numeric codes and sequences. After a few minutes, the numbers cleared away and the words 'Password Accepted' appeared on the screen. The screen then showed a massive database with hundreds of different links to different files.

Rapunzel walked over to Shadow, her eyes still on the screen. "How are you going to find the information you need? There has to be about a hundred different things in there."

"I have a way of finding out what I want," Shadow replied, his eyes still on the screen. He brought the part of the cable where the speech synthesizer relayed the voice to the mouth. "Retrieve Shadow the Hedgehog data file," he said into the cable.

'No file found with that name' flashed on the screen.

Shadow furrowed his brow and looked at the screen again before another thought crossed his mind. He spoke into the vocal cable once again. "Retrieve file Shadow Ultimate Life Form."

The screen flashed again, but this time five different files appeared. The first was labeled 'Project Shadow,' the second one was labeled 'Prototype Failure,' the third was labeled 'Second Experiment,' the fourth was labeled 'Creation of the Ultimate Life Form,' and the fifth and final file was labeled 'Project Shadow: Terminated.'

Shadow looked at the file names for a couple of minutes and spoke into the vocal cable. "Open file 'Project Shadow.'"

The screen flashed and the file was opened, its contents filled the screen. 'Project Shadow was the code name of a government project designed to create the Ultimate Life Form for research purposes. This would have been a test to create a creature that would further help the development of mankind on the planet Mobius. There were many test subjects, but they all died from the process. With only two test subjects remaining, the scientists decided to use experimental energy taken from a Chaos Emerald as a factor in the next experiment,' the screen read. Underneath the text were pictures of scientists working on the experiments, some showing the procedure of how they were tested, which made Rapunzel cringe a little. 'This would soon lead to the creation of The Prototype.'

Rapunzel looked at Shadow after she had read the screen. "'What's The Prototype?'"

"It must be the creature that came before me, but failed," Shadow replied. "Open file 'Prototype Failure.' "

The screen brought up another file. The first thing that appeared was a picture of a large creature floating in a giant tube with scientists surrounding it, looking at the creature within. 'The Prototype was the only creature so far out of the fifty animals that survived the experiment.' Another picture appeared, this time showing the creature out of the tube. It was a large, four-legged creature, resembling a dinosaur of sorts, with a long neck. The upper part of its skin was an orangish color while its underbelly was a blue color. It wore a weird-looking machine on its back with wires that ran up to its mouth. On the center of the machine was a red light. 'Unfortunately, the creature didn't last and after a few weeks, it showed signs of dying. To keep it alive, a life-support machine was strapped to its back, but fate would play a cruel hand. A power-outage caused the death of the creature when the power cut out the life-support machine. After that failure, the human governments of Mobius pulled out their funding for the project, leaving only one more test subject to experiment on and one last chance for success at creating the ultimate life form.'

Shadow stared at the screen for a couple of minutes, absorbing what he had just read, still looking at the picture of his dead predecessor. "Open file 'Second Experiment,' " he said.

'After the failure of The Prototype, the last remaining test subject was prepped and ready for the procedure. Seeing how the experimental energy from the Chaos Emerald helped The Prototype live longer than the other test subjects, they decided to use the Chaos Energy again, but this time from all seven emeralds. Basing the new experiment's form off of Super Sonic, who's body could safely contain the power the Chaos Emeralds. 'Images of the scientists preparing for the experiment were shown, along with an image of the test subject, a black and red hedgehog.

"Open file 'Creation of the Ultimate Life Form,' " Shadow said.

'The experiment with the final test subject ended in success. They had finally created the Ultimate Life Form. The enclosed picture is of the successful creature.' A picture of Shadow and a man came onto the screen. The man beside him was fat, old, bald, and had a long, white mustache.

Rapunzel looked at the screen closely. "That looks a lot like Dr. Eggman."

'Shadow became close friends with his creator and the leader of Project Shadow, Professor Gerald Robotnik. Word soon reached the governments about the success of the Ultimate Life Form project. Unfortunately, some bad rumors were given to G.U.N., the world's police force, which caused them to take hostile action.'

"Open file 'Project Shadow: Terminated.' "

'G.U.N. forces stormed inside the research facility that Project Shadow was held in. The police force were ordered to kill everyone involved with the project and most importantly, kill the ultimate life form. In a last ditch effort to preserve the life of his creation, Professor Gerald sent Shadow away with the help of a dimension-hopping machine. Unfortunately, the genius professor was killed, along with all the other scientists. When G.U.N. came back with news of Shadow still being alive, the commander of G.U.N. ordered soldiers to bring back all papers and notes that were taken so they could create their own Ultimate Life Form to track and kill Shadow. Using the data they recovered, they managed to create another ultimate life form, this one was called Mephiles. It looked exactly like Shadow, except for coloration differences.'

Shadow stared at the line about Mephiles before ripping the head of Metal Sonic away, ending the connection to the computer. He threw the robot's head aside, holding his head before leaving the room.

"Shadow," said Rapunzel, starting to follow the hedgehog out of the room until Eugene gently stopped her by gripping her shoulder gently. "Rapunzel. He needs time to think and take in everything."

Rapunzel sighed sadly, looking at Eugene. "Do you think he'll be ok after learning everything?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Shadow was outside the fortress, his head in his hands. He was thinking about how he was created and all the test subjects that died before him, especially The Prototype. The thoughts of people wanting him dead just for him being alive also crept inside. After a few minutes, Rapunzel and Eugene rejoined Shadow outside and the three of them left, not saying a word on the way back to the castle.<p>

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 9<p>

**A/N: **In this continuity, the research lab is not on a space station called the ARK, it's on a research facility on the planet Mobius. These stories have a continuity with the video game Sonic continuity with some of the games barred out (_Sonic the Hedgehog: Next Gen_, _Sonic Adventure 2_, _Shadow the Hedgehog_, the _Sonic Rush _games. I'll explain more about how this series fits within the Sonic games when Sonic Gets Tangled 4 is up (Don't worry, I'll be getting it up _reeeal_ soon. I can't wait to do this one).


	10. Chapter 10: The End?

I do not own Tangled or any Sonic characters.

* * *

><p>After Shadow, Rapunzel and Eugene returned to the castle, a funeral was held for Krisie behind the castle. Shadow helped create the burial marker.<p>

Before the funeral, Eugene, Rapunzel and Shadow all agreed that Rapunzel killing Mephiles shouldn't be told to anyone. Shadow agreed to be the one that had killed Mephiles.

When it was time for the funeral, Rapunzel and her husband came out of the castle, Shadow by their side, and walked around back. Rapunzel wore a black dress and Eugene wore a dress-shirt. Everyone in the kingdom was seated at the funeral. The three walked over to the front and the king got everyone's attention, starting the funeral.

Rapunzel looked at everyone, eyes filled with sadness. "Krisie was our daughter and we loved her deeply. Even though she died at a very young age, she will never be forgotten. By anyone. She was a baby filled with curiosity and amazement with everything the world had to offer." Rapunzel sighed and looked down. "Then came a monster. A horrible monster that took our baby's life." Rapunzel started to cry as she spoke, the memory of her daughter's death flooding her mind. "That thing laughed after it saw us mourn her."

Eugene gently hugged her and looked out into the sea of people. "Umm, I think I should take over from here." He gently held Rapunzel close. "The monster, who called itself Mephiles, was thankfully killed by Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Now our daughter can rest in peace, knowing that her killer has been vanquished," Eugene said before turning to Shadow. He nodded his head, letting Shadow know it was his turn to speak. Eugene and Rapunzel made room for Shadow as the black hedgehog moved to the front.

Shadow looked at all the people in front of him. "I didn't know Krisie as long as all of you probably have, but she seemed to like me, despite the fact that I am very different from her and every life form on this planet. In a lot of ways, she reminded me of Maria, my friend that was killed here a long time ago. Like Maria, Krisie made me smile and laugh. I will never forget her as long as I live." Shadow then walked back to Rapunzel and Eugene, standing beside them.

The King got up and walked to where Shadow had just been. "Let us lower the body into the ground and return Krisie to the earth she would have loved," he said, sadness in his voice.

The casket was lowered into the grave site by two townspeople. Rapunzel and Eugene both cried as they watched this and Shadow let out a tear, looking at the ground, sadness and anger consuming him. _This is all my fault,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>After the funeral was over, Shadow left for the opposite shore, Sol Emeralds in hand. Rapunzel and Eugene followed him after he left, wondering where he was going. Once they caught up to him, they got in front of him. "Where are you going Shadow?" asked Rapunzel.<p>

Without turning around, he walked past them and into the woods, he replied: "I'm leaving here."

"Why? We need you here Shadow," said Rapunzel.

Shadow sharply turned, looking at both of them angrilly. "All I bring is death! Can't you see it? First Professor Gerald, then Maria, and now Krisie. If it wasn't for me being alive and getting into her life, she might still be alive." Shadow closed his eyes and calmed himself by sighing. "Please, I don't want to bring you or anyone else here harm." Shadow sat the Sol Emeralds down around him on the ground in a circle, closing his eyes tightly. The emeralds started rising up into the air and circled around him, glowing brightly.

Rapunzel ran over to Shadow, Eugene trying to stop her by reaching out to grab her arm, but she was too quick. "Rapunzel, come back!" he shouted.

"Shadow, please don't go!" Rapunzel cried out to the black hedgehog.

Shadow wasn't aware of what was going on around him, as his mind was focused on where he wanted to go. _Maybe that Mobius place. Where I was created,_ he thought. "Chaos Control!" he shouted, causing the emeralds to release a white light, which enveloped him and Rapunzel. Once the light faded away, neither Shadow or Rapunzel were there.

Eugene quickly ran over to where Rapunzel once was, frantically searching for her. "Rapunzel? Where are you?" he shouted, looking all over. He sighed sadly. "Where could she have possibly gone to? At least she has Shadow to protect her wherever she is."

* * *

><p><em>Green Hill Zone, Planet Mobius<em>

A bright white light appeared in the rolling green fields of Green Hill Zone, but no one was there at the time. Shadow came out of the light and looked around, taking in his new surroundings. "I guess this is the dimension I was created in." He looked around some more. "Where am I exactly?" Suddenly, an approaching cloud of dust caught his eye. He turned to it, seeing a blue blur rapidly approaching him. When it got really close, the blur stopped, revealing a blue hedgehog wearing shoes.

"Hey Shadow. Long time no see. I'm glad to see you're still alive," the blue hedgehog said to Shadow.

Shadow looked at it closely. _It's that Sonic person. The one that was on Rapunzel's wall and the person she mentioned helped me fight Iblis, _he said to himself. Shadow then started walking past Sonic, but before he took off in a run, he said: "Hello Sonic."

Sonic turned around and watched Shadow run off. "Wait! Don't you want me to show you around?"

"I don't need a tour guide. I'm sure I can find my own way around." Soon, Shadow was out of sight, leaving Sonic puzzled. Sonic sighed, shrugging his shoulders and kept on running. "I sure hope I won't be late. Wait, what do I need to worry about? I'm the fastest thing alive." Suddenly, a bright, white light appeared in front of him, causing him to skid to a halt, stopping in front of it. "What's the big idea?" he said. The light disappeared and Rapunzel took its place.

The End...?

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 10 and Story<p>

**A/N: **Yay it's finally done. Be sure to read the credits too. I hope you've enjoyed this story. Personally, I don't think I did all that great on it. I think the first two are waaaay better than this one. I hope the fourth one will be the best so I gotta work hard to make it the best. If you like this story, I'm glad. Thanks for reading it.


	11. Credits

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

I don't own Tangled, any Sonic characters, or any of the songs in this fan fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>((All Hail Shadow - Crush 40, starts playing [.comwatch?v=rApuelWrBFk]))**

Sonic Gets Tangled 3: Shadow's Origin

Starring:

Shadow the Hedgehog: Jason Griffith

Rapunzel Fitzherbert: Mandy Moore

A picture of Shadow standing on the opposite shore from Corona, looking at the kingdom during sunset appears.

Eugene Fitzherbert: Zachary Levi

Mephiles The Dark: Dan Green

A picture of Shadow with his hands crossed on his stomach, Rapunzel with a happy smile, Eugene with a photo-worthy smile and Krisie, who is looking at Shadow with amazement, appears.

Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic: Ryan Drummond

Krisie Fitzherbert: Susan Blu

A picture of Shadow fighting a group of Metal Sonics appears. Shadow is running at them, one of their gun barrel arms in one hand, firing at them.

Guard One: Ryan Drummond

Guard Two: Mike Pollock

A picture of Shadow and Krisie playing with blocks in Krisie's room while Pascal rests ontop a block appears.

The King: Liam Neeson 

Jewell Store Clerk: Scott Dreier

A picture of Shadow fighting Mephiles appears. Shadow is roundhouse kicking Mephiles in the side of the face, knocking Mephiles out of the air.

Family Man: Michael McGaharn

Sonic the Hedgehog: Jason Griffith

A picture of Shadow running through the streets of Corona at night, heading towards the castle while the lanterns glow in the sky appears.

Written By: Jason Kelley (aka Godzillaatlarge1457)

Tangled and its characters are all owned by Walt Disney Studios

Sonic and its characters are all owned by Sega Co. Ltd.

All Rights Reserved

A picture of Shadow standing on a hillside, looking out at the sea in Green Hill Zone appears.


End file.
